Saturday Night Secrets
by MountEverest
Summary: Brennan and Hodgins have secret Saturday rendezvous in front of the TV, with company. BB, Humor.
1. Chapter 1

He impatiently looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. Why the hell were they still at the lab at 6:30 on a Saturday afternoon? If they didn't pack it up soon, he would leave without them.

"Are you ready to go Dr. Brennan? It's time."

She instinctively looked at her watch and confirmed his assessment. She quickly finished up her task at hand and grabbed her belongings.

"I'm ready Hodgins. Do you have everything we need.?"

Jack smiled at her as he followed her out of the Jeffersonian. "All stocked up, Dr. B."

When they arrived at Hodgins house, jackets and shoes were tossed aside in abandon as they raced to the couch. They smiled at each other mischievously, as they did every time they got together like this, at least once a month.

Their gaze was interrupted by the front door slamming voices filling the hall. "Is it on?" an excited Cam asked.

"Just about," Jack replied. "Sweets, it's your turn to grab a round of beers."

Sweets reluctantly obeyed, mumbling "it's always my turn to get the stupid beers" on his way to the well-stocked fridge. Trying to save himself from the future trips he knew they would send him on, he quickly prepared a tray of an array of snacks for the different tastes of each of the guests.

As usual, no one recognized his efforts as he handed out beers and placed the snack tray on the coffee table, but he had given up fishing for compliments over the last 2 months and just joined the others in front of the television.

"Do you two have excuses for Booth and Angela if they call?" asked Cam, one eye on the opening sequence.

"I was going to tell him that I grabbed food with you guys after leaving the lab and just want to finish a chapter on my book. I'll have to promise to see him tomorrow probably, but it should be enough to get him to leave me alone for the night."

"I don't usually plan what to say. It seems more genuine when I come up with things on the spot to tell Angela."

"Remind me again why they are not invited and why we lie to them?" asked Sweets, the relative newbie to the goings-on of the group.

"They both think it's barbaric, Angela especially. It's just better that they don't know. Got it Sweets?" Jack glared at Lance as threatening as he could, demanding cooperation.

"Got it, but I think they would, at least Booth would…"

Sweets stopped talking as Brennan and Cam both joined in glaring at the young therapist.

"Fine," Sweets grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and once again stared at the TV.

"The first fights starting! Everyone have there bets ready?" Cam exclaimed.

"I want to put 20 on the guy in red shorts!" Brennan grabbed the money out of her purse and gave it to Cam, the keeper of the bets.

For the next three hours, the night consisted of Sweets making beer and snack runs as the rest of the group screamed at the TV, routing for their favorite martial artists duking it out in the octagon.


	2. Chapter 2

As Saturday approached, they began finding each other across the lab more often. Secret looks were exchanges, almost imperceptible nods passed from one to the other The excitement of the night to come was mounting, making it more difficult to remain discreet.

Sometimes when they wer ealone, they broke down into slightly cryptic, yet detailed discussions. Their voices were hushed, trying not to bring attention to themselves, but doing just that. Unknowingly, the others were beginning to suspect something.

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Booth. What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything strange going on between Bones and Hodgins?"

"Strange how?"

"I'm not sure. I could just be imagining things, but something feels different."

"I haven't noticed anything, Booth. Sorry."

"Thanks Ange."

It was time. Saturday night had arrived. The small group was settling in front of the giant LCD HD TV of Hodgins media room.

"Predictions for the main event!" prompted Jack.

"Silva. No contest," replied Cam.

"That is not an objective opinion of his fighting ability. You just think he's hot," piped in Sweets as he returned from the kitchen with the usual snack tray.

"He is considered the best pound for pound fighter in the world. It is not my fault he is built like a God."

"What do you think Brennan?" questioned Hodgins.

"His bodily structure is indicative of…" The sharp shrill of her cell phone interrupted her fighter analysis. "It's Booth. I'll be right back." She exited to a quieter part of the estate before answering "Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth."

"Interested in dinner tonight? Maybe a movie or something?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I'm kind of busy tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. You have a hot date or something?"

"No Booth. I just have prior engagements."

"Okay Bones. I'll call you tomorrow." Booth quickly hung up the phone, but still managed to hear a familiar voice yell "Come on Dr. B!" in the background.


End file.
